Warriors Unite
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a Transformers Animated story that takes place a few years after the return to Cybertron. It's my version of what would happen with the loose ends which drove me nuts. So this is basically my version of what would could happen with those loose ends including Black Arachnia and a bunch of others.
1. Chapter 1

"Bumblebee, answer me!" Bumblebee jumped, startled as Optimus shouted into the comlink. Bumblebee tried to focus on piloting the aircraft Telatran One, a ship he inherited after returning home. "Bumblebee report! What's your status?!"

"Doin' fine so far, still no sign of either of them." Bumblebee grunted in anger. Where are they? Why didn't anyone listen to him?" Oh and don't yell at me through the comlink! That hurts my audio receptors. Why are you yelling for anyway?"

"Because I've said your name for the past five cycles." Optimus replied, trying to keep his voice calm." Are you alright? You haven't been the same since-"

"Don't say it." Bumblebee said firmly. He hated it when someone brought up Prowl's death, Bumblebee hated death all together. The pain was too much for him to bear, especially when the memories start resurfacing. Memories Bumblebee spent megacycles trying to bury...

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee looked around, startled once again."I'm alright."

"What system are you in?" Optimus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Near Earth."Bumblebee scoffed humorlessly."Talk about nostalgia."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since any of us visited Earth." Bumblebee heard a sense of sadness mixed with homesickness in Optimus voice. Although Cybertron was their home, Earth had somehow became a second home to them. Optimus cleared his voice. "Anyway, report to me when you touch ground."

"Aye aye captain." Bumblebee said. He loved that he could still be on friendly terms with Optimus since his promotion. Optimus maybe buy the book kind of leader, but he was still a good friend.

"Right, over and out." Optimus said and hung up.

"Gee, bye to you too." Bumblebee said, turning off his comlink. "Sure, send the Head of the Elite Guard on a simple rescue mission." Bumblebee mocked, saying the same words Optimus told him before Bumblebee left Cybertron. "It's an easy mission."

A simple mission? Bumblebee remembered when a simple mission was doing errands for the team before going to Earth. The hard missions were trying to find where the next project due to the outdated locator on Teletran 1. That seems like sparkling's play to Bumblebee compared to what he did after the arrival and now. As Head of the Elite Guard, he had a ton of responsibility and one of them was to assure who was still online. That's why he went on this rescue mission.

A possible rescue mission of a missing Intelligence Officer who disappeared strangely after his last mission. The reason Bumblebee was on this mission was because he knew the bot who went missing. In fact he was the one who saw the officer disappear into the Space Bridge. Agent Blurr did not return to Cybertron when he disappeared and no one, not even Bulkhead who built the Space Bridge, knew where he went.

After he returned home victorious...or somewhat victorious...he made sure that Longarm, aka Shockwave, faced his sins and put away for life in the stockade. Then the Council decide to promote Bumblebee to Elite Guardsman, then eventually Head of the Elite Guard. Opitmus went from Prime to Temporary Magnus to New Magnus. Not long after they arrived, Ultra Magnus died of his injuries which only caused more sadness and depression in the team. Somehow, most of the others managed to get over the death's. Somehow, Bumblebee didn't get over it as quickly as the rest.

Not long after Bumblebee's promotion, his first mission was to assemble a team and go on a search for Blurr. After what just went down, I doubt that the Elite Guard can handle losing anymore agents. Perhaps they're holding on to some hope that, maybe, Blurr is still online. Hope or just down right stupidity, Bumblebee accepted the mission.

Easy my-

"Jetfire to Captain Bumblebee." Jetfire said over the intercom. "We are to being close to atmosphere. Permission to turn on camouflage."

"Go ahead, tell everyone to prepare for landing." Bumblebee commanded, preparing the ship for landing.

"Sir, yes sir. Jetfire over and out."

As the planet grew closer and closer, Bumblebee felt a wave of nostalgia come over him. He smiled when he remembered those days; days where he could play video games, days where he and Sari could just hang out or race just because he wanted to prove he was the fastest thing on wheels. Then, of course, big bucket head decided to show himself and start battling the Autobots like he was in the war on Earth. After that occurred, it was one bit of 'karma', as humans put it, after the other.

Bumblebee shook his head, bringing him back into reality when the ship landed hard on the ground, causing the ship to shake violently. Bumblebee raised his head and saw that the ship hit a few trees causing them to break and fall over.

"Ouch." Bumblebee said, rubbing his helmet.

"Just what was that!?" Sentinel yelled, walking into the room." I thought you knew how to pilot this thing!?"

"One: quit yelling! Two: So I made a mistake. Who cares? It's not like you didn't make any Sentinel!" Bumblebee grinned, he loved yelling at Sentinel. He took every chance he could to yell at him as a way of revenge. After all, Sentinel became Sargent Sentinel again. After the Council learned of how Sentinel got the Decepticon prisoners and his recent actions, the Council demoted Sentinel back to Sargent.

Sentinel growled in anger, it was more humiliating than the time he lost his head.

"Bee!" A voice yelled into the comlink. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Earth!?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics in annoyance.

"Jeez Sari, it's not like I came back to play video games."Bumblebee replied, standing up and headed out of the room.

"Yeah but I would have liked to come home for a while. You know, to see my dad for the first time in...like...forever."

"Yeah, I know I know." Bumblebee grunted. He couldn't understand the bond Sari had with her dad. It always aggravated him. Sundac wasn't even Sari's biological father. But then again, who was? Now that, Bumblebee can understand. Bumblebee had no memory of his creator nor anyone who tried to fill that empty place when he was young. He gathered that he never even had one and he was left abandoned. That's why the bond Sari and Sundac had aggravated him, it only reminded Bumblebee of what he never did or will ever have and that hurt a lot.

Bumblebee shook his head and focused again.

"Well can you at least tell him I'm safe?" Sari's voice sounded more annoyed than pleading. For a girl who only wished to see her dad she sure didn't sound like she missed him.

"Yeah, I'll give him the message." Bumblebee paused as the door to the ship opened and the ramp went down. "You are safe right?"

"Well duh, of course I'm safe."

Teenagers, Bumblebee thought. Ever since Sari discovered she was part Cybertronian, she's grown up a lot but she's as immature as ever...which sounded nostalgically familiar.

"Good, catch you later Sari. Over and out." Bumblebee said, clicking on the comlink. As annoyed as Bumblebee was, he couldn't ignore how thrilled he felt to know that Sari was safe despite hopping from one place to the next. Not long after they arrived back home that Sari went looking for answers to questions about who she was and how she ended up on Earth. The Council never saw anything like her before...

*Flash Back*

"You have Cybertronian circuitry, yet you seem to be an organic?" Alpha Trion asked, unsure of what he heard was correct.

"Ummm...yeah I guess you could say that." Sari replied, feeling extremely awkward standing in the middle of the Council Conference Room. She only arrived on Cybertron about five hours...what would that be in Cybertronian time?...

"How extraordinary!" A bot in the corner cried. Sari looked towards the voice and noticed a dark red and bluish-grey bot with glasses just staring at her in amazement. If it were a boy hitting on her, it would be a whole different story. This however...is a Cybertronian geezer staring at her in a similar fashion. But then again, this is Cybertron, their ways of flirting maybe different.

"Perceptor, what have you to say?" Alpha Trion asked.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like this." Perceptor wanted to approach Sari. Perceptor became fascinated with this possible new species that it was almost too great to fight back. Half organic, half Cybertronian, the combination was very rare. More rare than twins.

"Has there been anything like this in recorded history?" Optimus asked, standing next to Sari.

"Perhaps, but I have never even bothered to look. Where are you from young one?"

"Uh, Earth." Sari replied. She looked at Optimus, hoping that he would have an answer for her. Disappoint filled her heart like water filling a glass when he looked at her just as lost. Optimus was the history nerd of the team and it stunned him to know that there was nothing close to what Sari is in recording history. It just didn't seem possible.

"How can we find out what she is?" Sentinel asked, standing guard near the door.

"I would recommend surgery." Perceptor stated, grimly. Adrenaline shot through Sari's body at the word 'surgery'. She hated anything to do with knifes or cutting, let alone the knife cutting her open. What was this mech thinking?" It maybe the best possible solution to truly find out what she is."

"And what do you believe we will find if we were to cut her open?" Optimus asked, trying to defend Sari.

"Our scientist can figure out whether she is more organic or Cybertronian, possibly her origins."

As tempting as it sounded, Sari didn't like the idea of being cut opened by a robot a lot taller than her. What would happen if he missed? Or if he hit a fatal organ? What then?

"If it's ok with you, I would rather not." Sari stated, nervously.

"But you must! I insist!" Perceptor begged which was surprising to Alpha Trion and Optimus. Perceptor was one who kept his calm out of all of them.

"Perceptor, the choice is hers to make." Optimus stated quickly, watching Perceptor. As much as Optimus wanted to solve Sari's problem, help her figure out who she is. But is it worth risking her life?

"Sir, with all due respect, do you realize what she is throwing away? She is denying Cyberton the chance to discover a new species!"

"I am aware of that, but she is a sentient being. The choice of surgery is hers to make, we cannot force her to do anything."

"She will come to us one day Optimus." Perceptor said, trying to keep his temper tamed. " The need to know is far too great, even for her, to bear."

Optimus knew Perceptor was right. But what can he do? He can't force Sari to do something she didn't want to do. Sari was too stubborn to change her mind so quickly. But could her safety be in jeopardy?

"Look, I've made my choice." Sari stated." I don't want to go through surgery, I would rather stay put together thank you."

Perceptor rubbed his optics, frustrated that Sari wasn't listening to him. He could understand why she wasn't seeing things his way. The need to know what Sari was drives Perceptor's circuitry up the wall. He wanted to keep arguing, he wanted to keep fighting, he wanted to somehow convince her that she had to comply with them. But he knew better, he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. He couldn't call himself an Autobot if he did.

"As you wish and I will respect it." Perceptor stood, bowed and walked out of the room.

"He won't let this go so easily." Alpha Trion stated. "And I am afraid, neither will the Council."

Optimus turned his attention to Alpha Trion. It was rather unusual for Alpha Trion to go against anyone's word unless needed.

"I am sorry Optimus, but it is not for my own personal curiosity nor that of Perceptors. It is merely a matter of science, biology, knowing if there maybe a new species involving our kind with another planet's species."

"With all do respect sir, I don't think it would be wise to cut Sari open and risk her life just to find out who she is."

"I can assure you, her life may very well be in grave danger."

"How can you be sure?"

"Perceptor is very cautious while performing surgery." Alpha Trion replied. "I do not doubt that he will take excellent care of Sari. However, I can not say for what may happen after the surgery."

"What do you mean?"

"Even after the surgery, and if Perceptor discovers what she is, I cannot say that the Decepticons will want to know as well. Or any other species including her home planet."

As much as Optimus hated to admit it, Alpha Trion did have a point. If Sari did go through the surgery, she would discover who she is. If she didn't, the Decepticons would not be as merciful as the Autobots. Optimus didn't want to imagine what would happen to Sari if a Decepticon scientist such as Shockwave would get a hold of Sari. The risk was too great, and Sari was too precious to let that happen.

"I understand, I will need to discuss this with Sari." Optimus stated, standing up to leave. "The decision is still her's to make."

"Understood." Alpha Trion stood, nodded and walked out of the room. Optimus walked over to Sari with a saddened look on his face plate. He got down on his knees so to get closer to her level, which was pointless considering he still had quiet a few feet above her.

"Optimus, I'm not changing my mind." Sari stated firmly. "If I wouldn't let Ratchet cut me open on Earth, I won't let any bot do it to me here."

"I know Sari. But what choice do we have? Eventually they will find away around my decision and yours and the surgery will happen."

Sari looked down, feeling disappointed and scared.

"It's just not fair." Sari whispered as 'tears' fell from her eyes. "Is there some other way? Can't you, like, hide me or something?"

Optimus shook his head. "The Council and the Science Department have optics and audio receptors everywhere. Even if you were to go into hiding, some bot will find you."

"Slag, they can't do this to me." Sari sobbed.

Optimus felt guilty and helpless in the situation. He wanted to help her, but there was nothing he really can do. Even with his promotion to New Magnus, there is only so much he can do. What if she did go into hiding? What if she...

Then an idea came to Optimus.

"Sari, what if you went into hiding off planet?" Optimus asked and Sari opened her optics. She raised her head to look at him with hope in her clear blue eyes. "I can arrange a ship for you, and you can take the ship off planet and hide until I can do something about this. If you're off planet, there is nothing that Perceptor or the Council can do to you, not unless they want to go against Cybertronian Law."

Sari wiped the tears away, trying to think of what would be the best option. She didn't want to leave Cybertron, but at the same time she didn't want to live in fear either. The situation would be the same on Earth now that almost all Detroit saw her fighting with the Decepticons. No doubt they're going to do the same to her. What choice did she have?

"I think that sounds like a good idea." She said with a small smile. "Just...can I say good-bye to Bee first?"

"I think I am going to need his help."

Flash Back Ends

* * *

"Jetstorm to Captian."Jetstorm said over the comlink.

"Jetstorm, I told you to call me Bumblebee, I don't really like formalities." Bumblebee replied into the comlink. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Ummm...the sky sir?" Jetstorm asked. Bumblebee chuckled, the Jettwins still had a lot to learn about 'street talk'.

"What I meant was, what do you have to report?"

"Oh, I am reporting I am approaching familiar island. Moving to investigate."

"Rodger, hold steady. I'm heading your way." Bumblebee said, transformed and drove towards Jetstorm's location. He had a feeling the 'familiar island' was the island Bumblebee knew too well. And if Jetstorm, or even Jetfire, was going to the island, well nothing good was going to come out of this situation. Especially with what inhabits that island.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boss bot," Bumblebee said into the comlink as he transformed into a yellow police car, similar to the one he had before. "We've touched ground. I think Jetstorm found Dinobot Island."

"Don't you think you should stop him? " Optimus asked, remembering the last time Jetstorm and his twin Jetfire were on Dinobot Island. Optimus knew Grimlock pretty well, he knew that Grimlock would hold a grudge against both Jetfire and Jetstorm. If Jetstorm went to that island on his own, Optimus could only imagine what Grimlock and the other two Dinobots would do to Jetstorm. "Considering what happened the last time he visited that island."

"Already on it, I told him to hold stead fast until I get there." Bumblebee assured Optimus, hoping that Jetstorm listened. Jetstorm still wanted Sentinel's respect, even if that meant going against the captain's orders. " I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy just because he wants Sentinel's attention. Why does Sentinel matter so much to them anyway?"

"Not sure, but I think it maybe something more personal." Optimus replied with a questioning tone. "Perhaps he was the only mech to pay attention to them."

"Sentinel paying attention to bots other than himself? That's a laugh." Bumblebee said, turning away from heavy traffic. "Don't they have caretakers or something? They look to young to even be in the Elite Guard."

"According to their file, from what Perceptor told me, they're old enough." Optimus assured Bumblebee.

"Still, something doesn't feel right about them being in the Guard." Bumblebee couldn't tell if he was feeling jealous or if he was really concerned. He knew what the Council and Ultra Magnus wanted to do and why the Elite Guard needed them. Still, they were younger than Bumblebee and everyone can see that. The question is; how much younger?

"Just remember, he's younger than you and not as experienced as you are in the field just yet." Optimus stated." You're doing fine so far for leading your own squad."

"Aww how sweet." Bumblebee joked, taking another corner." But let's not get sentimental alright? I'm still on a mission."

"Alright." Optimus chuckled." By they way, are there still bots on Earth?"

"Like the Dinobots? No doubt, I'm pretty sure the Constructicons and Wreck-Gar are too."

"Wreck-Gar?"

Bumblebee forgot that Optimus only saw Wreck-Gar maybe a few times, but he didn't really get a chance to meet him.

"Long story short, a bot made by accident in the trash." Bumblebee didn't mean to sound blunt and rude, but it was the truth. Wreck-Gar was basically created by an accidental drop of an All Spark fragment into a trash boat, thus creating Wreck-Gar. Bumblebee smiled, remembering that most interesting day with a bot who kept changing which side he was on. But of course, he was possibly baffled.

"I see. Well, I wish you luck and please, try not to make a scene. Humans have gone through enough because of us."

"You mean because of the Decepticon scum but I won't do anything drastic."

"Bumblebee."Optimus said in an authoritative tone. Optimus knew Bumblebee well enough to know that Bumblebee would try to pull a fake static trick as a way of rebelling. Of course, Bumblebee didn't do it as often, but Optimus didn't want to take any chances.

"What? I said I won't didn't I?" Bumblebee assured Optimus, gently.

"Alright, over and out."

"Over and out."

Bumblebee drove through the streets of Detroit. Unsurprisingly, a lot has changed since the team left five megacycles ago. But what did they expect? Considering Sundac still lived here, no doubt he created more robots with whatever tools he still had left over before they left. Pretty soon these poor humans will grow lazy because of the robots and technology doing everything for them.

Actually that sounds like a vacation, Bumblebee thought to himself as he turned the corner. Bumblebee imagined what it would be like to have another bot wait on you servo and landing pad. Someone to get him energon and oil all the time. Someone to rub the knotted wires out of his back. But then again, Bumblebee would get bored so quick that he maybe mistaken as Wasp again. So it would be pointless to have another bot to do nearly everything for him.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee shouted, screeching to a halt before nearly hitting a giant, orange, white and red bot who was picking up trash with a big goofy grin on his faceplate. Bumblebee, instinctively, transformed and looked up with his stingers ready to fight.

"Greetings, giant, yellow, transforming robot." The voice greeted cheerfully, waving back and forth." I am Wreck-Gar and I clean up the city." A wave of relief came over Bumblebee when the bot greeted him.

"Phew, hey Wreck-Gar."Bumblebee greeted, putting away his stingers."It's been awhile."

"Do I know you?" Wreck-Gar asked, itching the top of his orange helmet.

"Yeah, you can't forget someone like me now could you?" Bumblebee asked with an arrogant grin. "Fastest thing on wheels? Hero...oh never mind." Bumblebee stated, remembering that the title of 'Fastest thing on wheels' wasn't his anymore. It was Blurr's title when Blurr took down both Blitzwing and Lugnut with one quick spin and Stasis Cuffs. That's when reality set in; how was he suppose to find Blurr? Would he even be on Earth? If so, where would he be?

That's when Bumblebee got an idea in his head.

"Hey Wreck-Gar, we're friends right?"

"I have friends?" Wreck-Gar asked with a dreamy look in his optics.

"Yeah, you know, me, Ratchet, Sari, you have tons of friends." Wreck-Gar's smile surprisingly grew wider like a kid in the toy store." In fact, one of our friends is playing hide and seek."

"Ooooo, what is that!?" Wreck-Gar asked, dropping the bag of garbage, causing it to spill all over the street. A few civilians noticed and started complaining, but Wreck-Gar didn't care. He just found out he had friends, so of course he would be excited.

"It's a game. One bot hides while the other counts."

"OOo sounds like fun! I'll start! One, two..."

"Now hold on, I didn't tell you who we have to find." Wreck-Gar paused in mid counting and waited for Bumblebee to continue." His name is Blurr, his a blue and white Autobot and he's really fast, so make sure to keep an optic out. Because he can easily sneak past you."

"Friend will not get past my optic! For I am Wreck-Gar, the finder!" Wreck-Gar shouted with joy.

"Good, now remember, just say 'I found you', then call the rest of, I mean me, call me when you find him." Bumblebee had to choose his words carefully. Wreck-Gar can take anything seriously in a naïve, dumb kind of way.

"I am Wreck-Gar and I will find the hider!" Wreck-Gar shouted as he started looking behind buildings and cars. Bumblebee smiled, the more help he had, the better.

"Code red! Code red!" Jetstorm shouted into the comlink.

What is it with everyone and yelling today? Bumblebee wondered.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Under attack! Under attack! Decep...require assiss...help..." Jetstorm's voice grew static than silent. Panic flowed through Bumblebee's curcuitry as he tried over and over to contact Jetstorm.

"Slag." Bumblebee cussed, transformed and drove towards Dinobot Island.

* * *

Bumblebee drove out of the lake and on to the sandy shore of the island. Bumblebee paused, listening to his surroundings, listening for any sound of a fight. Nothing but silence filled the air, not even a growl from Grimlock or from the other Dinobots. Bumblebee could feel that something was wrong, it was too quite. Something the Dinobots were not known for. He waited a few moments in silence, nothing but the sound of the water crashing on the beach and the occasional sway of the leaves. Bumblebee knew he had to move, he had to investigate. All he could know, Jetstorm could be dying when help wasn't too far away.

As he took a step forward, the ground shook and the leaves started blowing around in circles like a 'tornado'. Bumblebee heard the sound of engines turning on.

"Now I know I didn't do that." Bumblebee stated, bringing his stingers out. A ship rose up from the trees and, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished into the sky. As if it evaporated into the air.

That doesn't look good, Bumblebee thought to himself. Then he heard a rustle coming from the trees ahead of him. Bumblebee stood battle ready for anything as he learned more than once at the academy. He knew that anyone could possibly be an enemy if the fighter can't see who it is. As such, Bumblebee treated this as if the enemy was coming to him for battle. A moment later, someone came running out of the trees and bumped into Bumblebee, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Whoa, Jetfire, whoa slow it down will ya?" Bumblebee asked, holding Jetfire still.

"Let go, let go, let go!" He shouted and fell to his knee pads. Bumblebee noticed that Jetfire had been wounded. Dents and energon streaks stained the shell of the young mech.

"Stop moving otherwise you'll lose more energon." Bumblebee commanded.

"My brother! He has my brother!" Jetfire cried, still struggling. Bumblebee dropped to his knee pads and turned Jetfire around, noticing that the wounds were more severe than he thought.

"You're not going anywhere until I can find a way to heal you." Bumblebee said, holding Jetfire down by his shoulder pads.

"But my brother-"

"We will get him, for now, we need to get you patched up."

Bumblebee swung the young mech on to his back and transformed. Jetfire was sobbing, which was really odd considering he was kind of the younger version of Bumblebee, too prideful to cry. Something was way wrong and it had to do with Jetstorm.

* * *

Jetstorm woke, blinded by the light of a lamp above his head. He tried to move his servo to block the light, but his servo couldn't move. Turning his head, he saw his servo restrained with thick wires, as was his other servo, both landing pads and waist. In other words, someone had Jetstorm pinned and whoever did this, did not plan on having him going anywhere anytime soon. He tugged and struggled under the restraints.

"Naw, don't move around much kid." A dark voice said. Jetstorm searched for the source of the voice. Just out of the light, Jetstorm could make out a shadow of a figure, standing and watching him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Lockdown." The voice answered, walking into the light. It was a bot with a hook on his right servo,the bot was dark green and black, spikes were on his shoulder pads and dark red optics.

"Stay back Decepticon traitor!" He shouted as he struggled more.

"Hey, I said 'don't move'." Lockdown repeated in a threatening tone, he set his hook under Jetstorms chin, gently using the tip to tilt Jetstorm's head up. "Don't want the boss to have a tired subject when I hand you over to her."

"I will never talk." Jetstorm snarled.

"Naw, I don't care if you talk or not. It doesn't matter to me, all that matters is the payment I'll get after I hand you over."

"And mine too. Remember, this is a team effort." Another voice said from the other side of the room. Jetstorm whipped his head to the other side and spotted a familiar Decepticon smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lockdown stated irritated.

"Oh I think you may want to wait before handing him over to the bug." The Decepticon stated." He was part of the team that imprisoned me and the rest of the Deceticons. I think he's part of a twin."

Jetstorm kept his mouth valve shut.

"Swindle, I'm not up for another hunt." Lockdown stated.

"Ah, but you may get more payment if you give her a set of twins, one of the rarest things to happen on Cybertron."

"Rare huh. Well in that case, I think I might keep this one and his other part for myself.' Lockdown said with a sadistic smile. "If twins are as rare as you say, then this one and I don't plan on losing two valuable trophies."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did I not give you specific instructions to bring me the offline shell of Starscream!?" Slipstream shouted, making Swindle jump and hide behind Lockdown. He knew it was a bad idea for them to contact Slipstream, even though, she hired them with promises of the best upgrades that anybot could ever wish to get. However, Lockdown decided that it would be best to keep Slipstream updated with their search for the offline shell of Starscream. What could she want with his offline shell anyway?It's not like she planned on doing anything with him.

"Cool it, boss."Lockdown stated calmly as he piloted the ship. "You told me to keep you updated on my search and I am."

"And so far you've found what?! Nothing!"

"No, I've found a part of a new trophy for the trophy case."

Jetstorm listened intently, trying to get the name of the bot on the screen. Given how tall Lockdown was, it made it difficult for Jetstorm to see.

"I don't care about your stupid trophies! If you care about your spark, you'll get me what I want!" She shouted, then the screen went black.

"I told you not to call her." Swindle said, shakily. Usually, doing business deals would be more simpler than this. But this is a bot he's never met before and he is also working with a bot he's never met before.

Somehow, after Swindle escaped from the Elite Guard's ship, he came across this bounty hunter. He wanted the upgrades and materials that Swindle stole. After a hassle, Slipstream came and offered them a proposition: if they got her Starscream, she would give them all the upgrades they could ever want. With Swindles obsession with upgrades, he took the offer but didn't think that the other bot, Lockdown, would take it too. So, after spending cycles of searching on his own, he decided to team up with Lockdown and share whatever they received for payment.

It was such a good idea then, Swindle complained in his head.

"So, what now?" Lockdown asked, piloting the ship back down to Earth.

Swindle shrugged, he may have good ideas when it came to stealing, but he was as boring as a teacher when it came to entertainment. As he stood trying to think of ideas, he heard Jetstorm struggling again.

That kids going to annoy the slag out of me with all that squirming, Swindle thought to himself. Then, an idea came to him.

"Actually, I've got a splendid idea." He said, looking at Jetstorm with an evil sneer.

"Alright, let's hear it then. "

* * *

"I don't care about your stupid trophies! If you care about your spark, you'll get me what I want!" Slipstream shouted then turned off the communication system. Growling in anger and irritation, she shot up and punched the wall." Mech's are so annoying! So useless! They can't do anything right!"

"No need to tell me, I was on in a team on both sides." Arachina stated, walking in, her servos smeared with energon. Yet again, she was experimenting on some poor mech. That would explain the screams she heard earlier. "Well? What have your little bounty hunters found?"

"All those low lives have found are trophies!" Slipstream shouted. " Unbelievable! I sent them out on a simple mission to get Starscream's offline shell!" Slipstream shouted with pure hatred and rage in her voice. "I should have gone out there myself!"

"And if you did, I would be short of an assistant to help me with my experiments."

Slipstream rolled her optics, she hated being called someone's 'assistant'. But then again, being an assistant has given her the chance to see what Decepticon medical science and technology can do to the Cybertronian shell. And, to her amazement, it was rather entertaining.

"What did you tell them to get for you anyway?" Slipstream asked, sitting and crossing her legs.

"Oh nothing major, just a few bots with pure Cybertronian circuitry." Arachnia replied, leaning against the controls and rested her elbow pads on it.

"Another experiment?"

"Oh you know it, the more subjects I have, the better."

"What about that stupid bug you have locked up?"

"Wasp?" Arachnia chuckled, remembering how she captured Wasp. When she noticed she was on a different planet, she wasted no time in making sure that Wasp wouldn't harm her. Noticing that Wasp separated into three, she picked up the bottom three and set them in a chest. Then, she went back for his head and placed it in another chest. She locked the box and started a hunt for a fuel source. After a decacycle of looking in vain, she came across an abandoned ship. That same day, she fixed the ship and took off in with both chests.

Then, one day, she came across Slipstream. Slipstream was searching the galaxy for Starscream, stating that she couldn't find him on Earth and assumed that he was somewhere in space. That's when Arachnia got an idea in her processor, she decided to team up with Slipstream and, if they found Starscream, she would use his shell to change herself back to Elite-One. So far, they've only managed to find random traveling bots who would die later in the experiment. Or, they would change into some beast form just like Wasp.

"Oh he'll be no trouble, just as long as I keep him separated."

* * *

"Ouch!" Jetfire shouted as Bumblebee applied the ointment on to the open wound.

"Hold still, I can't get this patched up with you squirming." Bumblebee complained.

"You are not to being a medic!" He shouted as he bit on his arm to stop the shouts. Bumblebee knew this was causing Jetfire pain, but he had to do something or the wound would grow an infection.

'Believe me,kid, nothing takes the fun out of a life cycle more than an infection.' Ratchet once said as he was trying to apply similar ointment on to Bumblebee's injury.

"I'm no a medic, but I'm sure as slag good at patching things up with bandages." Bumblebee stated proudly. "Although, I'm not really surprised on how you're taking the stinging effects."

Jetfire opened his optics and looked at Bumblebee with a baffled look.

"Well, you're part of the Elite Guard, so you've possibly felt more pain in worse situations."

Then the door opened and Sentinel barged in, covered in stop signs and trash. Bumblebee shook his head, Sentinel was still not used to Earth's driving customs.

"How could you let this happen?!" Sentinel shouted, hitting Jetfire behind the head.

Bumblebee rolled his optics in annoyance. Who else but Sentinel would come barging into a room and start yelling like he was running around with his head off.

"Sir, I am sorry-"

"Oh you'll be sorry when I'm through with you." Sentinel growled in pure, sizzling anger.

Bumblebee paused and listened in to what Sentinel had to say. Bumblebee remembered that, when it came to Sentinel, he always had to speak his mind no matter who he was talking to.

"Might as well carry on the mission, Jetstorm's probably dead by now or at least he will be." Sentinel said as if he knew what was going to happen. Jetfire choked and looked at Sentinel. Right as he went to say something, Bumblebee covered his mouth valve.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Bumblebee asked, feeling suspicious of Sentinel's words. It wouldn't be the first time Sentinel worked with Decepticons. He still couldn't believe that he worked with the bounty hunter, Lockdown, just to get the Con's Lugnut, Swindle, Blitzwing and two of the Starscream clones.

"Because Jetstorm's not one for keeping his mouth valve shut." Sentinel replied after a moment. Like he had to figure out how to best answer.

"No!" Jetfire shouted, pushing Bumblebee's servo away. Bumblebee knew that Jetfire was going to speak up and defend his brother. What else could he expect? After all, Jetfire and Jestorm are brothers. Another thing Bumblebee couldn't understand. How could Jetfire and Jetstorm have such a strong bond? Why were they always so protective of each other?

Perhaps, if I had a sibling, Bumblebee thought to himself, maybe I would be as protective.

But, the matter of fact is, Bumblebee doesn't know if he does have a sibling. Worse yet, Bumblebee can't really remember much of his past. Only being in random Sparkling Homes and nothing more.

"Brother would never tell those Decepticon scums anything! Brother is more loyal!" Jetfire shouted, bringing Bumblebee back to reality.

"Shut up!" Sentinel shouted, hitting him again. Bumblebee could feel his grip on his temper slipping. What right did Sentinel have to hit Jetfire?" If you do find him, he'll be dead! Or at least he will be because neither one of us will be able to know if he told the Con's anything. Until it's too late!"

"No!" Jetfire screamed, standing up and fell down. "My brother...my brother would never...ever..." He grunted as flames started appearing on his shell.

"Either way, your brother-"

"Sentinel Minor!" Bumblebee shouted, keeping his back to Sentinel. He couldn't face him just yet, not until he calmed down enough to talk to him to his face plate. Flames were still exposed on Jetfire's shell, Bumblebee knew not to touch him, but he had to find a way to calm him down. But that will have to wait. After a moment of silence, Bumblebee decided to speak.

"As long as I am captain of this squad," Bumblebee stood up and turned, glaring daggers at Sentinel who glared back. " You will do nothing to your teammates. That includes hitting them and doubting them!" He started walking up to Sentinel, he loved the feeling he was getting as he walked closer and closer. He used to fear Sentinel that he wouldn't dare look at him like this. But now that Bumblebee has a higher rank than Sentinel that it would cost Sentinel his career if he so much as shouted at Bumblebee.

"Also, if there's gonna be any punishment, it will be me giving the sentence. Not you and you will never do it around me again!" Bumblebee shouted in anger. "If I see you hit Jetfire again, or Jetstorm again, if I hear you doubt anyone on this team again like that, I will kick you back to Cybertron so fast you will need Ratchet to fix your hide because of all the dents I put in it!"

Sentinel mumbled, Bumblebee knew he hit a nerve wire, but he didn't care. Bumblebee knew that he had to grind it into Sentinel otherwise Sentinel would continue the habit. Bumblebee refused to have that on his team, especially hitting an already wounded soldier. Nothing angered him more than that. After an intense moment of Sentinel's mumbling, Sentinel turned and barged out of the room.

Jetfire, who calmed down during the spiel, looked at Bumblebee, stunned.

"What's that look for?" Bumblebee asked.

"I...um...I wish to say thank you, sir." Jetfire said slowly, as if he's never said the word before.

"For what? I know I look good and all but there' s no need to say thank you for that."

"No sir, I am meaning thank you as standing up for me." Jetfire replied, not getting the joke. " No bot other has stood up for me before."

"Well, while you're on my team, we are family." Bumblebee stated firmly, holding his fist out. Jetfire looked at it confused on what to do. "It's called 'pound it', it's a human thing. Just put your fist up to mine." Bumblebee told Jetfire with a friendly smile. Jetfire looked at his fist as it curled, he looked at Bumblebee's fist then pressed his fist against Bumblebee's.

"So, are we brothers like?"

"I guess we are."

Bumblebee opened his servo and held it out for Jetfire to take.

"Come on, let's find our brother and friend."

Jetfire smiled and took Bumblebee's servo. For some reason, when Jetfire took Bumblebee's servo, Bumblebee felt something strange happen in his stomach pit. A strange feeling of joy and contentment. He knew that he meant every word he said. But he felt that he could be like a brother to Jetfire, maybe Jetstorm too. Maybe Blur...

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he was thinking. There's no way that Jetfire would really think of Bumblebee would think of him as a brother.

Would he?


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen on the Earth, Bumblebee decided to call of the search until morning, much to Jetfire's dismay. If there's one thing Bumblebee learned, Earth is more dangerous at night. He called Sentinel back to the ship then commanded everyone to power down for the night. As a promise to Jetfire and much to Bumblebee's dismay, he promised Jetfire that they would start looking again as soon as the sun rose. Sentinel power downed right away on his birth, Jetfire laid down on the birth next to Bumblebee who managed to calm himself down enough to lie down.

Man, I thought being a captain was gonna be easy, but I didn't expect this, Bumblebee thought to himself with anger. I just wanted a simple rescue mission. How the slag did this happen? Where did I go wrong? No, where did this whole mission go wrong? Some captain I am. How did Jetstorm get abducted under my, as humans put it, nose. What is a nose anyway?

"Sir?" Jetfire whispered, so to not wake Sentinel. Bumblebee looked over and noticed that Jetfire was up, but he was staring up at the ceiling. Bumblebee's seen that look before, Prowl used to have that look every time he looked at the tree in his room. No doubt, Jetfire was lost in thought.

"Yeah?"

"I must confess a sin." He whispered, keeping his gaze at the dark ceiling. Bumblebee moved over slightly so to hear what Jetfire had to say. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved with Jetfire's personal life, that was the first thing they taught him at the Academy. If the captain got involved with his teammates personal lives, it might interfere with the mission. But didn't he just say yes to being his 'brother' anyway? "You do promise not to say it to another bot?"

"Yeah, cross my spark." Bumblebee replied quickly. He didn't care about what they taught him at the academy, curiosity always over rode his decisions. Besides, often his curiosity turned the mission into a success.

"My brother and I...lied...about our age to Sentinel and Ultra Magnus." Jetfire said slowly, as if afraid of what Bumblebee would say or that Sentinel was listening. Bumblebee couldn't blame him. Might as well not feed the fire that is Sentinel's insults and condescending attitude towards them.

"I know." Bumblebee replied, keeping his tone casual. Funny thing was, he was right. But of course, nobody listened to him.

"You did?" Jetfire asked, looking at Bumblebee with surprise. It was a promise Jetfire and Jetstorm swore to never tell. Somehow, he felt he could trust Bumblebee. They are brothers after all.

"Of course, no one who looks as young as you two would be in the Elite Guard." Bumblebee replied with a grin." I mean, I was in the Academy when I was your age."

"So, you are not to being angry?" Jetfire asked in a pleading tone, although Bumblebee could tell he was trying to hold it back.

"No way. Why would I?"

"I do not know..."Jetfire looked down shyly. Bumblebee gently nudged Jetfire with his servo in a brotherly way. Jetfire looked up at him and Bumblebee smiled at him. Why was he smiling?

"So how old are you really?"Bumblebee asked, turning to look at the ceiling.

"Brother and I are 400 megacycles." Jetfire whispered.

WHAT!? Bumblebee shouted in his processor.

Bumblebee had to swallow back those words, shock and surprise. If this moment were a cartoon, Bumblebee would be the character that turned as white as paper, his optics would be as wide and white as a golf ball and sweat would drip from the bottom of his helmet. But who wouldn't be surprised? Bumblebee was nearly 600 megacycles, which was the age to graduate from the Academy, the youngest to graduate would be 590 megacycles at least. But for Jetfire and his brother to pull of being at least 200 megacycles older than they actually are...that just didn't make sense. But then again, that was the time when the Decepticons were rising again. So perhaps no one cared, they just needed warriors.

"Ummmm," Bumblebee finally decided to say, clearing his pipes." C-care to tell me why?"

"No, I do not care to tell you why." Jetfire replied." We joined the Elite Guard because brother and I are searching."

"Searching for what?" Bumblebee asked, his curiosity getting the best of him again.

"Whom, sir, we are searching for a whom."

"Ok, whom?"Bumblebee mentally slapped himself.

Jetfire pressed a button on the side of his helmet and a hologram started to form where Jetfire was staring. It was a picture of two bots, a femme and a mech. They stood holding each other lovingly but their optics showed sorrow, as if their love is forbidden. But why?

"Who are they?" Bumblebee asked.

"They are my brothers and my caretakers." Jetfire replied, looking at them with pain in his optics.

"And you do not know where they are?"

"No, but we must find them."Jetfire said, hiding his pain. "I do not know why, but we wish to have a family once again."

"What happened?"

"We know not why." Jetfire shrugged, pressing the button again and the hologram disappeared." Brother and I were raised in Sparkling Care and Foster Homes. We wish to know if they have abandoned us."

"You want to know why they abandoned you?" Bumblebee chuckled. "Join the club."

"Excuse me sir, what club?"

"It's a figure of speech. What I meant was, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my caretakers left me when I was a sparkling."

"Have you try looking for them?"

"Never crossed my mind. I just gave up on them, I accepted that they didn't want me. So, if I decided that if they didn't want an awesome son like me, shame on them."

"Sir..."

"Hey, no teary, femme moments ok?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Thanks, besides, I don't like talking about them anyway."

Bumblebee knew he was not only lying to Jetfire, but to himself. He did want to talk about them, in fact, he wanted to know everything about them. Who they were, why they left him, where are they now? So many questions buzzed through his processor.

As he closed his optics, he could hear the same lullaby that a femme sang to him when he was very young. They lullaby was sang in old Cybertronian, Bumblebee only remembered a few words of the song:

_My spark...love you...I will...I am...you are...we...always and forever...My spark...we love...we...together...always and forever..._

Those words would echo in his processor right as he's about to go into powerdown, he may have heard it so many times but he could only remember those few words. But he couldn't remember the rest of the song, it was because of the timing it started was when his processor was working less and remembering less. It's like he knew the song and the lyrics would be as broad as daylight, but he would not remember in the morning.

Not that he cared, as long as he got some rest, Bumblebee honestly didn't care about the song.

"Captain Bumblebee..." Jetfire said, sitting up. A hint of fear yet certainty in his voice print. Bumblebee sat up with him. Jetfire threw his head back and gasped, his body fell back and landed hard on the birth.

"Jetfire!" Bumblebee shouted, running over to him. Jetfire was tossing and turning, screams and shouts escaped his pipes as if someone was tormenting him. After the first or second scream, Sentinel jumped, screamed and fell off the birth. He shot up with the sword and shield in his servos, looking around for any signs of an enemy attack.

"Stop! Stop!" Jetfire screamed."Please stop! AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Optimus, with the data pad in his servo, wandered around the Iacon Hall of Records. Alpha Trio decided to give Optimus a scavenger hunt list, something that usually a secretary bot would do. However, Optimus insisted on doing some small things himself. So, he took the list Alpha Trion made and decided to go searching for the items. So far, the lists has sent him going around in circles in the office and Optimus was getting very irritated.

"I just had to say 'yes' didn't I." Optimus mumbled to himself in annoyance, re-reading the list again. "So I need a few tanks of oil, bottles of coolant, some anti-oof!" Optimus grunted, bumping into somebot causing items and the data pad to fall to the floor.

"Oh!" A femme's voice exclaimed when she bumped into him and data pads fell, and landed hard on the floor. Before Optimus could look up and apologize, she was already on the ground, picking up the pads. "Oh my Primas, I am so sorry sir."

"No, no it's my fault." Optimus said, bending down to help her pick up the data files. Then, his servo touched the top of a bright red and violet servo. He looked up and then...something happened, something that was pleasant but unexplained. In his spark, Optimus felt something warm spreading through his spark, getting warmer and warmer every nanoclick. The heat grew so strong that Optimus feared that the heat would reach his faceplate, making him blush. He couldn't afford to blush. Not in front of a lady with beautiful optics and a warm smile. He had to pretend he was the macho bot that every femme dreamed of having for a mate.

Stay calm, Optimus thought to himself, stay calm, act cool, oh wow is she beautiful-no focus!

"Oh um..." She said, pulling her hand away and looked down. Optimus followed her gaze, he could tell she was trying to hide her faceplate given that she was blushing. Oddly enough to Optimus, with the femme blushing, the heat grew and Optimus couldn't help but smile at her.

"I didn't mean to bump into you ma'm." Optimus apologized, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"No sir, forgive me, it is my fault." She said, keeping her head down.

"What's your name?" Optimus asked, handing her the data pads. She looked up again, still smiling.

"My name is Teama, I am a Secretary for Alpha Trion." She stated with a small hint of pride in her voice print.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Optimus stated, hoping that she would say the same.

"It is my honor to see you in person, Optimus Magnus, sir." She grunted as she tried to pile the data pads on top of another. Optimus's optics went wide with shock, the data pads piled over her head. Optimus shook his head, there's no way this femme was going to carry all those three floors up. That's when Optimus got an idea.

"May I walk you back to your office?"

"Oh sir, you do not have to-"

"I insist." Optimus stated, taking some of the data pads from her. "After all, you are carrying too much anyway."

"Alright then, please follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, heads up there is a cuss word below :)**

Pain, nothing but pain coursed through Jetstorm's system, infecting every part of him body like a constant, vomiting plague. Only the constant vomit were sharp weapons with jagged edges jabbing into every sensitive nerve wire on his body. Laying in a puddle of his own energon, jolts of electricity overrode his curcuitry. He couldn't make a noise, he could only produced screams muffled by the energon soaked mouth piece. He tried to fight them off, but the more he struggled, the tighter the restraints were. He was trapped and being tortured left and right. Helpless, bounded and alone, no one would hear him, no one could save him. All Jetstorm could do was lay there and scream as his tormentor looked down at him, laughing, mocking, smiling a dark and wicked smile like he was having the time of his life. More than anything, he wanted to be dead, he wished that Swindle would kill him already.

But that would be showing mercy, Decepticons never show mercy on anybot, let alone an Autobot.

"Alright cut it out." Lockdown said over his shoulder pad. "I think you've tortured him enough. Can't have my trophy offline."

Swindle gave Lockdown a pleading look, he was nowhere near done with this kid. One of the things that interested Swindle was the strength, varying on the age of the bot, behind the an Elite Guardsman. If this kid, who looked like the youngest Elite Guard Swindle has ever seen, is part of the Elite Guard, then Swindle wanted to know his breaking point, how much it would take to destroy Jetstorm's spunky, young spirit. While looking at Lockdown, he slowly pushed the weapon into Jetstorm's open and leaking wound. Jetstorm cringed in pain, gritting his teeth so to not scream again, holding back the sobs and tears, feeling his body shake as the electric jolts shot through his body. It was pointless to struggle against the restraints that held him to the table, every time he moved, the restraints grew tighter around his wrist and ankles to the point where Jetstorm was scared they would pop off. All he could do was lay still and suffer the torture and take the pain, just as one of the Foster Caretakers taught him.

Lockdown reached over to the seat next to him and picked up something light. Swindle yanked the weapon out of Jetstorm who gasped in horrendous pain. If the pain was bad before, the weapon being quickly forced out was worse.

"Put that back!" Swindle shouted. "Do you know how rare it is to find a relic of Iacon?! It may not be working right now, but still!"

"Then back off!" Lockdown shouted back. "That kid and his twin are going on the trophy case and I would like them to have only _minor _injuries. Isn't that what we agreed?"

Swindle, feeling irritated, lowered the weapon down to the ground.

"Alright, I'll stop." Swindle agreed, walking up to Lockdown. "Now give it to me."

Lockdown moved the Phase Shifter to the other side of him right as Swindle went to grab for it. He smiled maliciously and looked at the pathetic Swindle. If there was one thing they had in common, they both enjoyed having rare parts or something just as powerful in their arsenal.

"First, loosen the restraints and get that mouth guard off him." Lockdown demanded, dangling the Phase Shifter in his servo like a carrot to a rabbit. "Oh and one more thing."

"What!?"

"Clean him up, I won't have my trophy looking all dirty with stained energon all over himself." Lockdown smiled victorious. He knew he had Swindle by the neck wires with the relic in his servo, and knowing how much Swindle loves his little toys, Lockdown couldn't resist the chance. "Well go on. Or do you not care what happens to your pretty Phase Shifter?"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Swindle shouted, backing away slowly. "But if you let anything happen to it, I'll make sure you won't have anything in your trophy case."

"Well then, get going." Lockdown lowered his servo and turned his attention back to piloting.

Swindle turned and stormed off, mumbling in anger. He hated his obsession for rare spare parts or relics that were thrown off of Cybertron during the war. But he couldn't help it, collecting things like that were his addiction, the things that kept his sanity. It was like his version of a drug. So to make sure he still had the most priceless item in his collection functioning, he had to be, as humans put it, a bitch.

Jetstorm felt like he was slowly dying, which was common for Decepticon's to do to their prisoners. In a sick way, it was ingenious. His body was shaking uncontrollably as the electric jolt slightly died down, lubricants still blinded him, the mouth guard suffocated him, his pipes ached in pain from the screams and sobs. The restraints loosened just slightly, leaving small dents in his wrist and ankles. Swindle looked down at Jetstorm again, panic and adrenaline coursed through his system again. Jetstorm started struggling, squirming on the table like a worm under a scalpel, his head tossing and turning uncontrollably. Swindle rolled his optics, annoyed yet surprised that Jetstorm still had the energy to try and fight. Swindle knew that Jetstorm wasn't going to get very far and he didn't want the relic to get smashed under Lockdown's big, metal landing pad. So, instead of slapping Jetstorm, he placed his servo around Jetstorm's neck pipes and squeezed tight. Jetstorm stayed still and stared at Swindle.

"Quit moving kid." Swindle snarled as he leaned closer until he was next to Jetstorm's audio receptor and whispered, " If you cause anymore damage to yourself, I'll lose a priceless possession. If I lose that, you'll lose your spark. Got it?"

Jetstorm went numb in fear as he stared at the sick, benevolent intent purple optics of the tormentor. He knew what to say, he knew what to do, but he couldn't move. His body was just cold and numb from the fear as Swindle squeezed tighter on Jetstorm's neck wires. Swindle looked into Jetstorm's optics as they stared in horror at him.

"Got it?"

Jetstorm nodded and Swindle released his grip, touched a button on the mouth guard. Jetstorm heard some wires moving and something like the human 'steam engine' release steam. Then the mouth guard was off, releasing the pressure around Jetstorm's mouth valve. One restraint came off Jetstorm's wrist, with a gasp of surprise, Jetstorm looked down at his free servo. Somehow, a scene from his past flashed in front of his optics. A memory from his childhood he thought he would never see again. Jetstorm remembered being held down like this once when he was young, at a Sparkling Home, and he remembered the boy that was tormenting him in a fashion similar to Swindle' he remembered what happened when a servo came loose.

Jetstorm swung his servo and hit Swindle in the optic, causing Swindle to stumble backwards, shouting in pain. Quickly, Jetstorm reached for the other restraint and pulled hard. After a few pulls, a servo blinded him and threw his head back down on the table. He didn't have time to open his optics before he felt the punches hit him in the faceplate and the chestplate over and over again, causing his open wounds to leak more. After a few moments of punches, he heard a loud crashing noise.

"You didn't!" Swindle shouted, holding his fist up, looking at Lockdown in shock.

Jetstorm coughed up blue splotches of energon, gagging on it in his pipes. The back of his helmet throbbed against the table like the heart of a human being. His faceplate and chestplate were covered in dents, his spark was almost visible to the open air. Jetstorm wanted to look at his wounds, but it hurt so much to even look aroudn the room. He felt fatigued from the dents and loss of energon, his vision started going dark, his body ached like it did when he and Jetfire fell in the accident at the energon mines, before the upgrades. That seemed like a life cycle ago, that was when things were simple. Jetstorm and Jetfire would wake, do their own thing, then go into power down. True there were some difficulties and rocks in the way of the day, but it was nothing compared to this or their sparklinghood.

Why not let me die? Jetstorm thought to himself, as he stared at the ceiling like they did in human horror films. He just laid there, afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to do anything. All he really could do was remember the past, remember the good days. But then again, were there any good days? Was there ever a day when he wasn't afraid?

"Please tell me you didn't!" Swindle screamed, looking at Lockdown who was standing tall.

"I warned you." Lockdown stated, crossing his arms. "Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't your relic, but something just as precious to you."

"But..he hit me...I had..." Swindle stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

"Shut it." Lockdown demanded, tossing the Phase Shifter up and down in his servo. Swindle stared with wide optics as he watched the relic fly up and fall right back down. He imagined Lockdown crushing it in his servo or a small piece breaking off every time it landed in Lockdown's servo. Lockdown gently grasped the Phase Shifter and went back to the pilot seat." Now get to work."

"Fine." Swindle stated, dropping a bucket of water right next to Jetstorm. He dipped a cloth into the water, wrung out the water, and started cleaning the dried, crusted on energon off Jetstorm's body. Maybe it was the fear, maybe it was the soreness, maybe it was the pain, but whatever it was, Jetstorm didn't moved, he just laid as still as a bot in stasis. He laid still as the cold cloth worked it's magic, when Swindle bandaged his wounds and fixed his dents, then, surprisingly, fed him some fuel. However he was still under the restraints like before.

"I'm not gonna risk another shot to the optic kid." Swindle had said as he started to feed him.

One would have thought that Jetstorm would have relaxed and enjoyed the temporary treatment Swindle was giving him. He wouldn't be found covered in energon, leaking and opened wounds, exhausted from the loss of energon, or starved. But, in all honesty, Jetstorm didn't feel at all relaxed. In fact, he felt the exact opposite. Emotions mixed in his head spiraling down to his full stomach, he felt sick, numb, confused and dizzy all at once. Fear was in there somewhere, but couldn't find where. In his spark, he prayed that this was all a dream and that he would wake up next to his brother, and everything will be alright. But he knew better, he knew this was reality and he was in the hands of Decepticons.

Sleep, Jetstorm whispered in his thoughts. Yes, I must have sleep, better tomorrow.

Jetstorm allowed his optics to go dim, his body relax just enough to feel comfortable, and his processor take him away into the world of fantasy and safety.

"I just got another idea." Swindle stated, wiping his wet hands on a dry cloth. Lockdown didn't look behind him, he kept his optics on the stars ahead of him. "Those femmes want us to find Starscream right?"

"Yeah. And?" Lockdown replied bored.

"Did they say how to get him?" Swindle mentioned with a different tone in his voice print. The difference in his tone caught Lockdown's attention.

"What are you thinking?" Lockdown asked, interested.

"Let's make a deal with this mech's captain." Swindle said, patting Jetstorm's landing pad. " We'll give this bot back, if they give us Starscream."

"Sounds fair to me." Lockdown shrugged, he didn't care. As long as he got his reward, Cybertron could perish for all he cared.

Calm, Jetstorm told himself, stay calm. Think of words, think of words.

_Be brave young ones, close your optics, make a wish and hold your head up high, I will always find you_

_Do not cry my loves, smile and do not frown, you will be part of the love around you, I will always find you_

_Always keep a little prayer in your spark and you will find the light, soon there will be happiness and your little worlds will be bright_

_Have faith my loves, be truthful, make your wishes come true, you must try to be brave my loves until I find you,_

"Mother..."

* * *

Sari yawned and placed her chin on her hand, bored out of her mind as she stared out into space, literally. Nothing but black space covered in white spots and giant rocks.

"Stars, stars and more stars." Sari complained. "Not even a single planet for months."

Sari leaned back in the chair, staring at the red ceiling. Remembering her conversation with Bumblebee, feeling happy that she heard his voice for the first time in a long time. Her heart...or spark...which ever she had...still hurt like a heart break after a break up. She missed them, all of them. She would give up anything to just see them again.

Sari sat up straight when an idea came to her. She could see them, or at least one of them, again. She pulled up the ships locator and typed in Earth's sector.

" I don't care, I'm going home." Sari decided, turning her ship around. She reached her servo to push the communication button, but decided it would be best not too. She couldn't risk letting Bumblebee know. After all, he was the one who got her out.

*Flashback*

Bumblebee drove as fast as he could through Iacon City, as if he was racing on the speedway back on Earth. As he sped through the city, pedestrian-bots shouted at him and other cars would honk at him as he nearly collided into them. Could anyone blame him for going so fast?

Bumblebee was having fun at his graduation party, of course, most of the guest have gone home for the night. But it was still a good time watching those who bullied him look on with jealous envy. Ironhide being on of them. He even tried sucking up to him so to get on Bumblebee's good side. All Bumblebee could do was shake his head and walk away. Ironhide wasn't worth a punch.

Then he was just told the news about what the High Council wanted to do to Sari. Then he heard Optimus's plan to save her and gave Bumblebee the location on where to get her. He left the graduation party, transformed and drove as fast as he could to Sari.

I won't let them hurt you, Bumblebee said in his thoughts, going faster down the road.

He turned the corner to the dark alley where Sari was hiding. He turned around sharply, coming to a screeching halt. He waited anxiously, adrenaline pulsing through his system like he just had ten shots of energy in his oil. Sari barged out from behind a tin garbage tin, opened the driver side door and sat down. Bumblebee didn't wait for her to close the door before taking off at 50 miles an hour.

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked as he took the back road to the outskirts of Iacon City.

"I'll be better when I get out of here." Sari said as she started sobbing.

"Hey, dry those tears." Bumblebee demanded gently. He always hated it when she cried, Sari was like a little sister to him. Like all protective brothers, anyone who hurts his sister will get their hides handed to them. However, this was the High Council, that concept goes out the window. But that didn't erase his aggravation or his anger.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping the tears on her arm.

"Just hang in there." Bumblebee encouraged, taking a sharp turn, activating the seat belt and held Sari close. "Prime, I mean Magnus's plan will work. You'll be safe."

"How can you know?"

"I don't." Bumblebee replied honestly. Surprisingly, Sari wasn't mad, instead she took comfort in those words. With a smile on her face, she leaned back against the seat and let Bumblebee drive to where ever he was suppose to go. She turned her head to watch as Cybertron passed by in a blur, somehow lulling her to sleep.

* * *

*Flashback still*

"Sari!" A voice shouted, startling Sari awake. Sitting up, she looked around. She was still in the car, but outside it was dark except for the small light beams flashing on a small ship big enough for one. Sari unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She stared up at the ship in awe, surprised how small it was to the Autobots yet still seemed pretty big to her.

Bumblebee transformed and looked down at her sadly, he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. Sari's life was at stake and he had to protect her. If the situation were the opposite, Sari would do the same thing for him.

Oh cut it out ya cry baby, Bumblebee scolded in his thoughts, it's not like you're never gonna see her again. Hearing that notion in his thoughts made Bumblebee cringe in fear. The idea of never seeing Sari again, never see her smiling face, hear her joyous laughter, see her big blue eyes...

Sari walked closer to the ship and three bots came out from the dark. Sari gasped, getting ready to dash into the darkness behind her. Then, Sari looked up with relief. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet stood next to the ship, looking down at her with sadness in their optics. She smiled at them, trying to show them that it was alright, that she trusted them whatever the plan was.

"Sari..." Bulkhead gulped."Well...we...we..."Bulkhead trailed off, he couldn't find it in his spark to say it.

"Come on Bulkhead, pull yourself together." Ratchet stated, placing a servo on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Sari,"Optimus spoke, knowing that none of them had it in their sparks to tell her,he had to be the one to tell her. "My plan is to get you off this planet safely and unknowingly to any other bot."

Sari blinked in surprise. She did say she wanted out of there, but not literally. Just up and leave Cybertron? Leave her new family? She couldn't do that, if she didn't want to be apart from them on Earth, no way would she want to be apart from them on Cybertron. That and there was nowhere for her to go, there was no one else she could trust. How did they expect her to life in space or another planet?

"Whoa wait..." Sari said, backing into Bumblebee. "I-I just can't leave. What about Cybertron? What about finding who I am? What if the Con's come back? What about you guys?"

Optimus swallowed down the lump in his pipes and dropped to his knees. He didn't want her to go either, if anything, he had plans on making here her home. He would have given her a house, possibly a job, she would still have friends here, she would have everything she had on Earth. But he can't give those to her, not if she was at risk. He has no other choice, for her safety, Sari had to go.

"Sari," Optimus started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want you to go either. No one here wants you to go. But for your safety, you have too."

Optimus had to stop, he could feel lubricants fill his optics as he tried to explain his idea to her. No doubt, just to Sari but the rest of the team, it was not fair. After all they've gone through, after taking down Megatron, after coming home at last...this is how it ends? It just couldn't end this way. It took a lot of will power for Optimus to not shout blame at the High Council, to scream in anger, to cry, to break the crystal forest to shards. But he was the new Magnus, he had to remain in control,he had to remain calm, he couldn't act like an amatuer. Otherwise, he couldn't pull this off.

"Sari, please just do it." Bumblebee mumbled, looking away. Sari looked up at Bumblebee, feeling hurt that Bumblebee was alright with it. She wanted to shout at him for agreeing to it. But once she looked at his optics and saw the pain in them, she knew that it was his pride that was making him say things like that. Leave it Bumblebee to hide his true feelings behind his pride. Taking a deep breath, she patted his landing pad comfortingly.

"Alright, I'll go." Sari said. Bumblebee closed his optics, refusing to look at her. He hated crying, he hated showing any signs of weakness. Why did he? He didn't know, he's just always been that way.

Optimus watched as Sari climbed into the ship and sat down in the pilot seat. "It's on autopilot, it'll get you somewhere safe before anyone knows you're gone. I also put some supplies in there for you too." He mentioned.

Sari nodded with an appreciated smile. Bulkhead started sobbing and waving good-bye, Ratchet crossed his arms and stared at the ship, Bumblebee kept his optics down, refusing to move. Sari waved farewell, pressed the button and the ship started up. The hatch closed, the ship went up. Sari stared down at her friends one last time, memories flooding her heart. She remembered when she first saw them, she never would have thought she would have a heart big enough to let these five including the deceased Prowl in. She always pushed the other kids away, none of them understood her like how the Autobots did, none of them mattered as much as the Autobots. And, since they came into Earth's atmosphere, they've been protecting her. Now, it's her turn to protect them.

With a determined smile, she waved farewell and allowed the ship to take her into space.

Flashback Ends

That was so long ago. Yet, even to this day, Sari still felt the pain and sadness in her heart from that day. During her time on her own, she taught herself how to pilot the ship, somehow upgraded her powers, taught herself how to fix the ship and taught herself how to take care of the basic necessities. She managed to gather supplies from the first unknown name planet she was sent to. Then another, then another...

It would be nice to get off ship for the first time in months, Sari thought to herself.

"Besides, I miss my dad." She said, turning the ship and headed towards Earth's sector.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


End file.
